


Pause for your Troubles

by potatofuzz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofuzz/pseuds/potatofuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to play some video games, but John doesn't like the way Dave plays, and decides to change that.  Fluffy shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause for your Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for turntechfeatherbrain.tumblr.com U_U  
> They're playing Paper Mario 2.

       “Dave this is taking way too long, can’t we just go to the next level?” the young glasses-clad boy whined, perching himself sturdily on the couch as he observed the other boy, and his quick fingers, on the GameCube.

       “What are you talking about there are people to help, it’s part of the game so we’ll beat it.  It will be so beat that once we’re done the data will ask for a time out, and maybe consider retiring after we put it through the Pit of 100 Trials.”

       “You can’t beat the Pit, dude.”

       “Watch me.”

       “You’re on!!!”

       “After I finish this trouble though, didn’t you see, Lahla needs someone to play with and we can’t have any of that shit.”

         John gave up and exasperatedly plonked his head onto the arm of the couch.  He just _had_ to go and do _all_ the troubles, now didn’t he?  At first it was pretty charming, John had to admit, watching ‘philanthropist’ Dave chug through the list, worrying this way and that for the sake of some fictional characters down on their luck, but now it was just getting damn annoying.  At this rate they’ll _never_ get to the next level.  He couldn’t understand why the blond boy wasn’t tearing at the seams in anticipation for the real action. 

      Blah blee blee.  More trucking along.  Dave started to read all of the voices out loud, trying to make it different for each character.   It was more entertaining than it should’ve been, but whatever, Flurrie’s attempted Gilbert Gottfried impression was so worth it.  He ignored the assface named John who was pouting beside him. One more trouble that’s all he needed, then dickbutt could have it his way.




       But that wasn’t before Dave felt fingers digging into his sides as his messy-haired friend yelled “A new challenger appears!” 

       Dave yelped and tensed up instantly.

       John didn’t relent.  He tickled Dave’s ribs and his knees and his neck.  The blond boy gasped and laughed, loud, sharp, and occasionally snorting.  He strangled an “Egbert not cool” amidst the cackle snorts and John’s own nasally laughs.  The little devil.

       “Okay okay we’ll go to the next level now stop.”  He couldn’t writhe out of John’s steel grip.

       “Can’t”

       “What?”

       “Can’t, you’ve got to pause the game first.”

       “What?”

       “I won’t stop unless you pause me.”

       “ _What?”_ Dave snapped to look at his crackhead of a friend.

       “Boop my nose Dave, it’s the only way.”

       “I-“

       “ _Boop my nose or forever hold your-“_

       So Dave punched him in the face, successfully toppling both the boys onto a floor in a wrestling mess.

       “Did I get it?”  He said, smirking.

       “Yeah and I think you paused 100 other games too.” John rubbed his nose and chuckled at the boy now sitting on top of him.  He cuffed him in the shoulder because wow that kinda stung.

       “What do I have to do to save this game?  Spell Mcconaughey backwards and grab your dick?”

       “Dave!!” he startled up,grappling, but the blonde’s bony ass was practically pinning him to the floor.

       “I got this covered; I can figure this out, bro.”

       John looked at him questioningly.  He hadn’t actually thought this far into the joke and had zero idea what Dave was talking about.  He was about to retort when Dave grabbed his face, smooshing it in his hands.  His sentence came out as a confused, squished mumble.  Calloused hands held his chin and he shot the Strider a “wtf” look.  Dave just smirked waveringly, almost unsure, and smooched that look right off.  The kiss was too short and too sudden and had John fumbling for any thoughts, let alone any _words._ He looked up at Dave’s reddening face and wheezed out a-

       “…game….saved”


End file.
